Carnival Date
by Briella the lost
Summary: The 1st year anniversary of Paris's favorite superhero duo, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Surely must be an interesting day for the duo.


**All rights belong to Zagtoon.**

3rd POV

Another wonderful morning in the Agreste residence, Adrien awoke to the stinky smell of Camembert. How did Plagg enjoy it is beyond him? It's the 1st year anniversary of his and Ladybug's first appearance in Paris. A carnival was to be held near the school. It would be his first time going to a carnival with friends. His best friend Nino invited Alya and Marinette the day before. Mayor Bourgeois made it a holiday in their honour.

He would be meeting his friends at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery at 10.00 a.m. He glanced at his watch which indicated that it was 9.25. He wore a dark green blazer and a white v- neck tee with a pair of blue jeans and dirty yellow converse. He ate some breakfast and took a nice stroll to the bakery.

While on his way, he heard something coming from his jacket. He looked left and right and then let his kwami out. "Adrien, can we get camembert when we get there or a cheese roll or cream cheese puff or ….?" Plagg asked going on and on about delicious cheese flavoured pastries. "If you behave, I might consider it," he replied then asked him to hide considering people were staring at him like he was a mad man talking to himself.

Once he arrived he greeted Mr Dupain and Mrs. Cheng then went upstairs to see if Alya and Nino had arrived yet. Nino was watching tv while waiting for the girls to come down and for Adrien to arrive. He slowly crept up behind him and scream "Boo" making Nino jump in fright. "Bro, don't scare me like that. I thought you were an assassin or something" Nino said giving his best friend a fist bump. "Sorry about that Nino but your reaction was priceless" Adrien said chuckling. "Anyway, who are we waiting for?" he asked taking a seat.

Nino pointed towards the stairs. There stood Marinette and Alya, Marinette wore a red cap sleeve skater dress that reached her mid-thigh with black spots and black mary jane flats with a little ladybug at the end of the strap. Her dark blue hair flowed freely held back with a red headband. Alya wore a white tank top and a black mini skirt with aqua blue kitten heel pumps. Her auburn hair tied up into a ponytail.

Adrien had to admit that Marinette looked cute in her outfit. "So shall, we get going?" Nino asked which they all nodded. The foursome waved goodbye to Marinette's parents and left. The carnival was filled with crowds of people and they didn't know where to begin. Alya wanted Nino to win her a stuffed animal so that just left Adrien with Marinette. The two had an awkward silence before Adrien decided to speak. "So what shall we do first?" he asked her. "H-how about bum-bumper cars? You don't have to if-if you d-don't want to it's just a suggestion. I mean you're pretty cool, no I mean they're pretty cool. I guess I'm rambling now huh, ok I should stop" she said nervously.

He smiled at her then said "Let's go with bumper cars." The two walked towards the bumper cars then waited in line patiently not knowing what to say. Once they got into the bumper car ring, they realized there was only one left. "You can go first if you like, I'll just sit this one out" Adrien said. "NO, I mean I'll sit this one out. You c-can go first" Marinette replied. The two went on about insisting the other go first till the staff screamed "STOP YOUR YAPPING! Both of you sit in that go sit it that car so everyone else can enjoy their ride!" They blushed while taking a seat in the car. Marinette screamed internally as she sat next to Adrien.

When the game started, they banged into the other players carelessly. Both forgetting how close they were. They just enjoyed the ride. When the ride came to an end, they exited the ring moving on to getting snacks from food trucks. Adrien bought them some cotton candy. They ate it until Adrien had a cotton moustache. Marinette laughed at how silly he looked. After a few rides and stalls, they were no longer awkward or nervous around each other.

They then came across a game booth, which gave away plushies. They paid the vendor and then started shooting lasers at moving figures of previously akumatized victims. They scored the highest points in the game so far and won two plushies instead of one. Adrien got a ladybug plushie and Marinette got a Chat Noir plushie.

Evening came where they had to say goodbye, he walked her home. As soon as they got to the door, they were about to say goodbye when "Hey, Marinette. Do you want to get some frozen yogurt tomorrow around 5?" Adrien asked her. "Sure, I'd love to" Marinette replied. "Cool, I'll pick you up from well here" Adrien said a little bit awkward. The two stood there till Marinette's father came out and interrupted the mood. Adrien then walked back home while Marinette waved him goodbye. As soon as she got to her room, she realized what just happened and started squealing. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.


End file.
